


desire

by soupsaga



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupsaga/pseuds/soupsaga
Summary: cady and vic both have desires they've been trying to hide.





	desire

Cady was straight, at least that’s what she told herself when her eyes wandered to Vic. She always found herself making excuses for the sneaky glances she stole. _I was admiring her shirt, her hair looked nice, I was looking at something behind her._ They weren’t always lies, mostly half-truths. Sure, Vic’s hair looked nice, but so did her lips. Cady knew she was repressing her feelings, but that was what she always did. This wasn’t new to her, Cady had ignored her longings almost her entire life. She was always worried about what other people thought. And besides, what would be the point of acting on something if she knew her feelings would never be reciprocated? Cady knew it wasn’t healthy to repress her feelings, but she didn’t know how to do anything other than that. So, Cady continued stealing glances of Vic when the blonde wasn’t looking and she continued living life as she had before.

Cady wanted to act on her feelings, she didn’t enjoy tearing her eyes from Vic because she was afraid someone would see. Cady wanted to know what it was like to kiss Vic, she wanted to know what it was like to feel their bodies pressed together, Cady wanted more. She couldn’t pinpoint what caused this change, she just remembered a point when admiring the blonde from afar wasn’t enough anymore. She remembered the crushing feeling when she saw Vic flirt with men that had been flirting with her. Cady wanted nothing more than to be someone Vic flirted with. 

A knock on her front door pulled Cady from her thoughts. It was late, who would be visiting her at this hour? She knew it wasn’t her father, he would have called before showing up this late. As she made her way out of her bedroom, she continued to wonder who would be on the other side of the door. Cady opened the door to reveal the person she was least expecting, the woman that had been running through her mind recently, Vic. Trying to mask her surprise, Cady gave the blonde a small smile as she leaned against the doorframe.

“Vic, how can I help you?”

Vic stood silently, taking in Cady’s appearance. The redhead was obviously already getting ready for bed, Vic internally kicked herself when she realized this. Maybe this wasn’t the best time to come by. She couldn’t help but let her eyes wander over Cady, smiling to herself when she saw the adorable messy bun Cady’s hair had been pulled back into. 

“Earth to Victoria,” Cady called out, growing concerned that the woman wasn’t saying anything.

Vic should have corrected the redhead on her name; she went by Vic, everyone knew this. There was something about how her full name sounded falling from Cady’s lips that made it acceptable in this case. She shook her thoughts away and smiled up at Cady.

“I, uh, you left your wallet at the station earlier. I saw it on my way out and thought I’d bring it by. It seemed too important to wait.” She held the wallet out to Cady, who hadn’t even realized that she had lost it.

Cady’s eyes widened and she accepted the wallet. “Wow, Vic. Thank you so much, I’m so glad you found it.”

Vic just nodded in response, fighting the urge to let her eyes roam over Cady once more. Her eyes met Cady’s, and for a second she swore she could see the desire in her eyes— something she knew Cady must have seen in her own eyes if she looked hard enough.

Cady stared into Vic’s eyes for what felt like hours. She had never felt so mesmerized in her life, there was something so alluring about the woman standing in front of her. Finally, after a few moments of silence, Cady made a move. 

“Do you want to come inside? For a drink, as a thank you?” Cady knew this was risky, she knew she might do something she would regret, but she ignored these thoughts. She wanted to be close to Vic, so she invited her in.

Vic contemplated her response before ultimately deciding to join Cady for a bit. She nodded and bit her lip, watching the redhead. Following Cady into the house, Vic looked around at the interior design. She wasn’t surprised to see that it was well decorated, Cady always seemed to have good taste.

Vic had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn’t realized Cady was trying to tell her to sit on the couch. A blush formed on Vic’s cheeks as she sat down beside Cady. She left enough room so she wasn’t in Cady’s personal space, but she was close enough to indicate she was comfortable with the woman.

When Vic looked up at Cady, the redhead remembered why she had invited Vic inside. She stood up quickly, muttering, “Drinks, right! You like Rainier, right?”

“Yeah, Rainier’s good,” Vic replied, the smile on her face growing. She watched Cady walk to the kitchen, distracted by the unintentional swaying of Cady’s hips. Feeling her cheeks grow warm, Vic bit her lip. If she were in her own house, she would have taken off her deputy uniform top, leaving herself in the tank top she always wore under her uniform. When Cady came back into the room, Vic decided to ask her. “Would it be weird if I took this off? I have a tank top underneath, I just would prefer to not be wearing this top right now — it’s been a long day.”

Cady almost choked on her beer as she imagined seeing Vic in a tank top. She safely swallowed her drink and nodded, “No, go ahead. Trust me, I am a huge advocate for changing when I get home. I like to be comfortable.”

As Vic began to unbutton her top, Cady tried to peel her eyes away. She couldn’t help but watch as Vic’s fingers worked the buttons, freeing herself from the material. When she saw Vic look up at her, Cady sipped her beer, diverting her attention away from the blonde. She didn’t want to be caught staring at her, it would make her guest uncomfortable.

When Vic set her shirt on the back of the couch, she decided to take her hair out of the ponytail it had been pulled back into. She tried to ignore the stares from Cady, but she couldn’t help but wonder if Cady had been staring because she was experiencing the same thing as herself. As far as Vic knew, Cady was straight. She was sure she would have heard otherwise in a town as small as Durant.

“Sean moved out,” Vic blurted. She was unsure of why she had told Cady, but she knew the two needed something to discuss otherwise this would be an awkward encounter.

Cady furrowed her eyebrows. “I’m sorry, Vic.”

Shaking her head, Vic took a swig of her beer. “Things have been over for a while, it’s good I think. He was convinced something was happening between me and your dad.”

“Was there?” Cady’s response was immediate. “Wait, I don’t want to know. Actually, I do.”

Vic laughed at Cady’s wavering response. “There was nothing, I promise.”

Cady nodded at Vic, grateful nothing had gone on between her father and the woman she was attracted to. Even if she would never admit her feelings for Vic, it still reassured her to know that she wasn’t into someone that was into her father. “That’s good. Is there someone else?”

Biting her lip, Vic turned to face Cady. She toyed with the beer in her hand, twirling it around as she thought of how to tell Cady without actually telling her. “Kind of, I’ve realized an attraction to someone that I would have never imagined. I haven’t felt something like this before, it’s new to me.”

Cady raised an eyebrow, “Is it a woman?” She observed the change in Vic’s facial expression and she realized her joke had been the truth. “It is! Vic Moretti is into a woman!”

Vic blushed and nodded, sipping her drink. “It’s weird. I would have never imagined myself liking a woman, but this woman is unlike anyone I’ve ever met. She’s passionate, she’s gorgeous, she’s funny, she’s feisty, she’s amazing. I don’t know what to do, it’s not like Durant is a very open city. She’s probably straight too.”

“You think?” Cady asked with a smirk. She had an idea of who Vic was talking about and she wanted to figure out if her guess was correct.

Realizing Cady was picking up on her hints, Vic wasn’t sure where she would go from this. She could tell Cady was flirting, but she wasn’t sure if it was just to mess with her. “Well, are you?”

Instead of responding to Vic, Cady set her beer on the coffee table and cupped the blonde’s cheeks with her now free hands. She leaned forward and pressed her lip’s to Vic’s in a gentle kiss. The kiss started out slow and sweet, with Vic’s hands tangling themselves in Cady’s hair where they remained even after their lips parted.

“I’m not completely straight,” Cady whispered with a small giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> i might make a collection of my vic/cady fics like i have for my ncis new orelans fics.... also, do cady and vic have a ship name? vady?


End file.
